The Getaway
by Redd
Summary: Hehehe! Chapter six is up! The continued adventures of our favorite Red-heads...
1. Default Chapter

"Remind me why Ah'm doing this?" Rogue asked sulkily from the passenger seat of Scott's car.  
  
  
"Because the Professor thinks it would be nice if we all started to bond a little more with the new kids." Jean's eyes never left the road. It hadn't been easy for the Professor to get Rogue to agree to go on a bonding trip with one of the new kids. It had been even more challenging when she had found out Jean was going.  
  
"Then remind me why we had ta' leave at five in th' mornin'.'" Jean smiled to herself.  
  
"So we would get to the cabin before sun down."   
  
"Then how come Rahne can sleep and Ah can't?"  
  
"Because she's thirteen, and you're fifteen, and you'll be sixteen next month." She was trying to explain it as gently as she could to Rogue. 'Mental note to self, never wake Rogue up if she can't have caffeine.'  
  
"How'd you know when mah birthday is?" Rogue was shocked. Not even Kitty knew when her birthday was, and Kitty was her roommate.  
  
"You told us remember? When you first came to the institute, you told us when your birthday was, the name of your home town, and a few other things."  
  
"Ah didn't think ya'd remember that. No one else did, why would you?" Rogue didn't like this, why, of all people, had Jean remembered?  
  
"I wrote it down in my planner, just like I did with everyone else." Jean shot her a confused look. "Why wouldn't I remember your birthday? I know we never got along, but that's not an excuse."  
  
"Ah didn't know ya cared."   
  
"Well, I do." With that comment, the two girls lapsed into silence. Rogue looked in the rearview mirror and saw Rahne curled up in the back seat, wrapped in a blanket, using her backpack as a pillow. Their stuff had fit into the trunk, but each of them had kept a bag in the back so they had something to do, when she and Jean weren't taking turns driving.  
  
  
"How long are we gonna be at the cabin?" Rogue hated awkward silences, especially with Jean.  
  
"A bit over a week, longer if we decide we want to." Jean pulled over to a local diner on the very outskirts of Bayville. After parking the car, Jean reached over the seat and gently rubbed Rahne's shoulder. "Rahne, sweetie, wake up, time for breakfast." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't own, please don't sue.   
  
***  
  
Rogue sighed. Almost complete and utter silence. If it weren't for the damn clicking of Rahne's laptop. Who the girl was talking to online before seven in the morning was beyond her. Jean was fast asleep in the passenger seat, not that Rogue minded. She had her coffee and was perfectly fine now. In fact, she was almost happy.  
  
  
It was early enough so there still not too many people on the road. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, and the birds were singing joyfully. It was perfect. All except for that dammed laptop.  
  
  
"Rahne I have to know," Rogue waited for Rahne to pay attention to her. "Who in hell is on the computer at seven in th' mornin'?!?"  
  
Rahne giggled. "Dinna worry, tis jus' Kurt an-"  
  
Rogue blinked a few times. "Kurt, mah brother Kurt? Up before seven on a day off?"  
  
"Aye, he said he was sorry for nae say sayin' good-bye ta us before we left.Och, Remy says Mornin'....Chere?" Rahne scrunched up her nose a bit and raised any eyebrow. Rogue shook her head. She'd told him a million times not to call her that.   
  
*****  
  
  
"Well, we're here." Jean turned around to look at Rahne and Rogue who had joined the girl when Kitty had started sending pictures. It was well past ten at night, but both girls looked quite awake.  
  
"Great! I can go for my run, can't I?" Rahne's eyes lit up, even though she knew the answer as soon as Rogue's expression darkened.   
  
"In the morning, I promise." Jean smiled as they grabbed their stuff and trudged into the cabin. Rogue and Rahne both sat on the couch, Rahne leaning slightly on Rogue's shoulder, curled into a tight ball.  
  
"Ah see two rooms, Jean, and Ah'm more then happy to stay here fer th' naght." Jean turned around, about to protest, but instead she smiled.  
  
"I think we're all staying out here tonight. Looks like you've made a friend." Rouge looked down in complete shock. Rahne, still curled in her ball, and fallen asleep in her lap.  
  
****  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and I'm sorry it's so short. I busted my finger, and it hurts like hell. Thanks to ShadowDrake to for unknowingly helped me out a major rut!! R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I don't own, please don't sue.   
  
***  
  
  
"Gawd, Jean, please, move 'her!" Rogue was panicking, if something happened to the girl she'd never forgive herself. Jean smiled slightly, walking over to where her teammate sat.  
  
"I think it's cute."  
  
"Care ta tell me how it's cute when Ah could put her inta a coma?" Rogue's voice carried a slight bit of panic. If she moved, Rahne would wake up. She didn't want that.  
  
"Well, that means she's comfortable, that she's adjusting to her environment."  
  
  
"Where in hell did you learn all this adjustment crap?" Rogue almost felt a sense of respect towards Jean, getting to know the kids like that. Almost.  
  
"When I came to the institute." Rogue's raised eyebrow was a signal for Jean to continue. " I wan only twelve when my powers manifested, I wish they had picked a better time. "  
  
"What d'ya mean?" Carefully Rogue pulled Rahne a little closer, there was no sense in the girl freezing.  
  
"When my powers manifested, I was probably happier then I'll ever be again. My best friend, Annie, and I had gone to see a movie, it couldn't have been much later then eight at night. That's when the car came out of no where, I only got a few scrapes, but Annie, she took a serious blow to the head. I knew she was going to die, the Professor said the subconsciously I reached out to her, forming a psychic rapport. It allowed to physically feel her emotions as she died. My parents didn't know what to do, so they brought me to the Institute."  
  
  
"Wow, Jean, Ah never thought, Ah mean......." Rogue trailed off. What do you say to something like that?  
  
"It's ok, a lot of the kids had it worse then I did." Jean reach over and lightly brushed her finger tips on Rahne's shoulder. Then she took her free arm and carefully slid it around Rogue's shoulders, causing her to blink, but she leaned into it and smiled all the same. "Some of the kids had to give up their families, or families they never knew. That's why we all have to stick together."  
  
"Because that's what families do." Rogue slowly closed her eyes, maybe, just maybe, Jean wasn't as bad as she had thought.  
  
  
*****  
  
I'm sorry, I just had to! In the old comics and TV show, Rogue and Jean were pretty damn good friends! So, stupid me, I'm gonna try to do it with Evo....... But constructive criticism is welcome! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I don't own, please don't sue.   
  
***  
  
Rogue yawned and rolled over, but of course sleeping on a couch, she rolled onto the floor. Jean's eyes shot open the moment she heard the thud. She leaned over the side to see Rogue blinking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Rogue, are you all right?"   
  
  
"Ah think so....." Rogue sat up while a light of recognition lit in her eyes. "How'd Ah fall off the couch?"  
  
  
"You rolled over.... Just like you do every morning when we wake you up." Jean's reply would have seemed pretty logical to most, but not to Rogue.  
  
"No, Ah mean how Rahne was.... Rahne! Oh Gawd, she's gone!" Rogue would have been out the door, had Jean not grabbed her arm. "Jean, what are ya doing?"  
  
"Rogue...... look out the window..." Jean's voice sounded distant, so Rogue spun around to face her.  
  
"Jean what in hell has a window.... Got ...." Jean's logic makes sense now, Rogue thought as she stared out the window with Jean. It was snowing. "Ya don't think she went runnin' in that, do ya?"  
  
"I hope not, she's not familiar with this area, even with her tracking senses, who knows what could happen if she got in some sort of trouble..." It was Jean who was reaching towards the door this time. "Come on!"  
  
&&&  
  
"Jean, Let's head back, Ah mean it's been almost two hours....." Rogue said as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. "If we don't head back, then there's no way we're gonna be able to help her."  
  
  
When the only response Rogue got was a shrug, she reached and gently touched Jean's elbow "Jean....."  
  
"I know, let's go." They were half way back to the cabin when they heard the sound of barking in the distance.  
  
"You don't think that maybe...." Jean's worried expression broke out into a small smile.  
  
"Maybe." Rogue joined her smile. Rouge raised an eyebrow, and Jean nodded. With that the girls were off, sunning towards a small clearing in the center of a clump of trees. Sure enough, there was a wolf standing in the center.  
  
"Rahne!" Rogue moved toward it, but Jean quickly grabbed her arm again. "That's a habit with ya, ain't it?"  
  
"Rogue look at the wolf closely......" Rogue did as she was told. The wolf was slightly larger then what she was used to seeing, it was black and it was looking at them kind of funny, like it was missing a screw or something......and it had foam dripping from it's mouth!   
  
"J-jean.... that wolf's....." Rogue could feel herself being pulled backwards by Jean, not that she was complaining.  
  
"It has rabies, yeah, I got that....."   
  
  
********  
  
Hehehe, I'm sorry, I was watching my cat chase my cousin around, and this popped into my head. The things cats do for you........ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I don't own, so please don't sue  
  
Sorry it took so long, I had major writers bock with this for some odd reason. Anyway, it's up now, so Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
"Oww, mah head....." Rogue sat up on one of the beds. Wait.. that wasn't right, she and Jean had been running from that wolf. Oh God.. "Jean!"  
  
"Rogue, hang on, she's all right, lass." Rahne looked up at her from her position on the floor. "She's asleep."  
  
"Rahne.. what're you doing.... What's.... Ah'm never goin' campin' again..." Rogue leaned back against the pillows that were propped behind her.  
  
"Ye blacked out, yuir lucky Bladestone found ye when he did." Rahne carefully laid a damp cloth on her head.  
  
"If you tell me Ah was saved by a wolf...."  
  
"An' what's wrong with tha'?" Rahne raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Nothin' Ah just.... Why would a wolf save us? We're humans...." Rogue trailed off, looking out the window. It was getting dark, she could see that even through the light snowfall.  
  
"So?" Rahne followed her gaze, crossing her arms and resting against the bed. "He knew ye needed help, so he chased off tha' other wolf came tae find me an' helped me bring ye back here. He wanted tae help ye, because ye were trying tae help someone else. 'Tis very noble to a wolf."  
  
"Yer our friend." Rahne looked at her oddly, she had never heard Rogue use that word before. Rogue covered her tracks quickly. "B'sides, Jean'd never leave you out there by yerself, and Logan'd probably have mah head."  
  
"Aye, tha' would nae be a pretty sight... " Rahne placed her head in her arms.  
  
"Why do you run, Rahne? Ah mean, that's all you ever do. When yer training with the kids, sometimes we watch." Rhane's cheeks acquired some color to hear that the older kids watched as they all goofed around. "Yer really good at it, y'know, but, Ah still don't know why."  
  
"I've always run, since I could remember." That was something new, Rogue didn't ever remember hearing about the girl's past. She had asked Scott, who along with Jean had been immensely happy when Rahne had come to the institute, about he once, but he had avoided the question. "Reverend Craig used tae get mad at me if I was late.... Not pleasant, I dinnae mind telling ye."  
  
"Who's Reverend Craig?" Rogue asked, sitting up gain. Her legs were sore, and her back ached, but that was nothing to what her head felt like.  
  
"He, uh, he raised me. Taught me most what I know. He mostly told me I was evil, the spawn of Satan." Rahne avoided Rogues ice-colored eyes. "He told me my mother was a whore, and a lot of other things."  
  
"Why would he do that...?" Rogue knew why Jean had avoided goin got pick the girl up. Rogue decided that she beat the crap outta this guy if she ever met him.  
  
"He hates me." Rahne shrugged slightly, as if she were saying they were out of peanut butter. "I'm not sure I understand it at all."  
  
"Me either... How;d ya get here if he hated you?" That puzzled Rogue, it sounded like the man wanted to make her life miserable, not help her.  
  
"He didn't send me, Lady Moira did." Rogue raised an eyebrow at her. Rahne sighed, she'd have to explain. "When m' powers manifested, he called me a demon. Led the town in a revolt, actually, convinced them I was a witch or something. Well, they chased me, and I passed out."  
  
Rogue blinked, thoroughly suprised. "Passed out from what?"  
  
"Lady Moira said from Lack of blood." Again, Rahne shrugged, though she seemed slightly less comfortable.  
  
"Why would you have lack of blood...?" Rogues eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"They, och, uh, they... shot me?" Rahne knew Rogue wasn't angry with her, but she was still highly unnerved.  
  
"They what?! Yer a kid!" Rogue fumed, pulling her up on to the bed. "Where?"  
  
"M' shoulder?" It had just clicked in Rogues head, when Jean had touched the girl's shoulder the nigh before, say that some of the kids had had it worse.. "It's ok now, Lady Moira took care of me."  
  
"Moira..... Moira McTaggert? The professor's friend....?" Rahne nodded slightly. Rogue sighed. "Rahne.... Ah'm sorry...."  
  
"For what?" Rahne cocked her head to one side. "As long as we're friends, I dinnae mind."  
  
"Of course we're friends Rahne." The words were barely out of her mouth when Rahne flung her arms around Rogue, careful not to touch her skin. Rogue blinked, uneasily, hesitantly hugging the smaller girl back. The conversation she'd had with Jean was coming back to her full force. "Ya know what? We're more then friends, kid. We're family."   
  
Rogue smiled as Rahne hugged her tighter. Yeah, she could get used to this family stuff.  
  
*******  
  
Aww!! Don't any one ask, why, but I had to. I think Mira Mc Taggert is the woman's name, I don't have my handy book handy... if not, please let me know.... R/R! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own, you don't sue.  
  
*********  
  
Tapping. That was it. Tapping. Rogue decided it was the most annoying sound in the world. She wasn't sure that she had heard it at first, but she did. Not banging or pounding, tapping. The most annoying thing in the world. Tapping.  
  
Rogue opened one eye. Jean was asleep in the bed across from her, since when, Rogue didn't know. Rahne was asleep on the couch in the other room, she could see that through the open door. From the looks of things she was coming to on her own accord. Slowly, Rahne moved toward the window, which, how the girl could see, Rogue couldn't figure. All she saw what white, moving white, and that meant it was snowing to some degree. Either that or there was something on the roof pushing the snow off.  
  
Then she heard barks. barks and chirps. Barks and chirps and whines and growls. It sounded like a puppy that needed to be let outside for, well, its business, but Rahne seemed to know other wise. With in seconds the girl was on Rogue's bed, throwing a pillow at Jean.  
  
"Jean, Rogue, c'mon, we've got tae go, hurry!" Rahne tugged on Rogue's gloved hand, puling her forward. Jean sputtered awake, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Rahne...what's going on?"  
  
"It's Bladestone, he's been hurt or kidnapped, or somthin', please we have tae help him!" Rahne tugged on her arm again, and Rogue allowed herself to be pulled up right.  
  
"Okay, jus' let us get dressed, an' we'll go an' find 'im." Rahne smiled, hugged her and ran to the main room. "And don' leave without us again, ya hear me kid?!"  
  
Jean smiled. "Rogue, how are we going to find him?"  
  
"Ah have no clue..."  
  
"That's a common situation with you, isn't it?" Jean teased.  
  
"Shut-up ya blasted Telepath...."  
  
***********  
  
Short, I know, but I needed a lil transition chapter.....  
  
Tell me what ya think! 


End file.
